psionnationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Planes
__TOC__ =Planes of Existence= What is a Plane of Existence? A plane of existence is simply a stable plane where beings can be born in and die in. Each plane has a certain energy; and from this beings can have a certain energy with in them or a higher or lower energy system. These planes of existence overlap each other and to many is a parallel universe. Physical Plane Nicknames: *Earth, World of the Living, Material World, or the Real World. Function: *I will not get so far into explaining this as we all know what Earth is. It is where living Humans and animals reside. The Earth is one very big complex energy system that supports life. Projection(s): People may bio-locate, which is a form of physical projection around our world. With Bio-Location Psions and other projectors may see spirits that have crossed the gap in their etheric bodies or other people bio-locating. From the Physical Plane people may Astral Project to the Astral Plane, Etheric project to the Etheric Plane, or when sleeping visit the Dream World. Reincarnation Cycle: *Arrival: Souls depart from the Etheric Plane. Reincarnation process wipes memory and binds latent abilities. They enter the Physical Plane as an animal or human; as a new born baby. *Departure: As the body on the Physical Plane dies the soul rises and passes through the Gap and they arrive in their location in the Etheric Plane. Warnings: *You should know of all the physical dangers of this plane. When it comes to Bio-Location just know that entities the crossed over the Gap and are in a etheric body can not be seen with your physical eyes. You have to use Etheric Sight (Mediumship) to see them. These beings can hurt your energetic body. If you ever get the feeling that something or someone is around or looking at you; most cases it is a being. Simply Bio-Locate and you will see them or fend them off. The Gap Nicknames: *Gap, Limbo, Rift, Veil-Vearth. Function: *It is what separates the Physical Plane and the Spiritual Plane. It is said that the Veil resides in this plane and produces the Veil energy that helps prevent the planes from joining together. Projection(s): *Most can not simply project here as it has a very high energy content which would destroy a projectors focal point to project here. But if you had to do it you would first have to enter the Etheric Plane and then find a crack to get into the Gap. Reincarnation Cycle: *None Warnings: *This plane has a very high energy content that could possibly severely damaged your physical energy system upon projected arrival. There is a chance to that once here your soul can become trapped or your subconscious. Spiritual Plane Nicknames: *Etheric Plane, Otherworld, the Other, Verse, Other-side. Function: *This is where souls are created, live, and where most souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the Physical Plane. This Plane also contains high energy beings such as Otherkin races and other Metaphysical creatures long extinct from the Physical Plane. This plane is an almost exact copy of the Physical Plane and sits exactly on the Physical Plane. Here on the Physical Plane you can move your hands around you while you read this and not even know that around you is the spiritual plane. You can not physically see it but this is because it is another dimension separated by the Gap. Projection(s): *People here on the Physical Plane can Etheric Project to their relative position in the Spiritual Plane. The Spiritual Plane is very unique because it can be effected by the energies on the physical plane (vise versa as well). Your house that you are physically in on the physical plane may or may not be there in the Etheric Plane. OR your house in the Etheric Plane will look really really old or half-way destroyed. Reincarnation Cycle: *Arrival: Souls depart from the Physical Plane after their physical body dies on Earth. Death process does not wipes memory and unbinds latent abilities. They enter the Spiritual Plane as they where physically (if Otherkin with their original form). *Departure (Death): There is two types of death: Either the Soul in the Spiritual Plane is destroyed and their soul energy disperses (which leads them to 'Eternal') or their soul is absorbed by another soul in the Spiritual Plane. *Departure (Reincarnation): The exact process of how is soul leaves the spiritual plane to the physical is not known but there is many ideas. If the soul chooses to reincarnate, the soul in the Spiritual Planes memories are whipped and latent abilities bound, then it passes through the Gap and they arrive in their location in the Physical Plane as a new born baby or animal. Warnings: *The Etheric Plane is not a joke, if you project to this plane you accept all the risks. It is a plane of existence and when you project your soul to the plane where other souls live and dwell you have a chance of hurting your soul. If your soul dies in the Spiritual Plane your soul is dead and your body will die. If your soul gets damaged in the Etheric Plane your Energetic system in your physical body will also be hurt. If you Etheric Project to the Spiritual Realm you are creating a focal point from your current location to the location in the Etheric Plane. This means other entities can feel that focal point and cross the Gap to your physical house. Be aware of this and set up defenses. Soon to come Mental Planes and Dream World